Kecleon
Summary Kecleon is a Normal-type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Kecleon is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon that is usually green. On either sides of its head are yellow frills, which are connected by lines to its yellow lips and rings around its eyes. There are small ridges on its shoulders and a red zigzag stripe around its midsection. The hands and feet have three short digits each, and it has yellow soles. It also has a long skinny tail that is usually curled tightly in a spiral. Powers & Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Kecleon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Pokémon, Color Swap Pokémon Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Camouflage (Can make its entire body blend into its background), Stealth Mastery, Adaptation (Via Color Change, Protean and Camouflage), Body Control (Able to use its long tongue as a weapon), Sound Manipulation (Via Screech), Energy Manipulation (Via Psybeam and Synchronoise), Earth Manipulation (Via Ancient Power), Darkness Manipulation (Via Shadow Claw), Healing (Via Recover), Attack Reflection (Via Magic Coat), Power Nullification (Via Disable), Duplication (Via Substitute), Status Effect Inducement (Via Lick, Psybeam and Dizzy Punch), Statistics Amplification (Via Ancient Power, Nasty Plot and Power-Up Punch), Enhanced Senses, Statistics Reduction (Via Tail Whip and Screech), Non-Physical Interaction, Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Ectoplasm Manipulation (Ghost type moves), Sleep Manipulation as well as other moves depending on its type Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to Dawn's Piplup) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can react to things thrown by Seismic Toss users) Lifting Strength: Class 50 Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with its tongue, hundreds of meters with certain attacks Standard Equipment: Persim Berry Intelligence: High. Able to hide itself efficiently and sneak up on its prey. Very capable in battle Weaknesses: The red zigzag stripe across its midsection cannot turn invisible. It is weak against Fighting-type attacks, but this can change depending on its type Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Color Change:' If Kecleon takes damage from a move, it will change its own type to the same type as the move used to damage it. (For instance, if hit with a Fire-type move, it will become a Fire type.) *'Protean:' Kecleon's Hidden Ability. When it uses a move, it changes its type to whatever type its move had been. (For instance, if Kecleon uses Shadow Sneak, it will become a Ghost-type.) Moves Level-Up Moves *'Thief:' Kecleon charges forward and attacks the opponents, while simultaneously swiping the opponent's item. *'Tail Whip:' Kecleon wags its tail cutely, making the opponent less wary of it and lowering their Defense stat. *'Astonish:' Kecleon attacks its opponent while shouting in a startling fashion, possibly causing its opponent to flinch. *'Lick:' Kecleon licks the opponent with its long tongue, possibly inducing paralysis on its opponent. *'Scratch:' Kecleon uses its sharp claws to attack the opponent. *'Bind:' Kecleon uses its tongue to wrap up its opponent, dealing damage over time. *'Shadow Sneak:' Kecleon extends its shadow and attacks the opponent from behind, almost always managing to hit first. *'Feint:' Kecleon hits the opponent, getting past barriers like Protect and precognition like Detect. *'Fury Swipes:' Kecleon rakes its claws on the opponent multiple times in rapid succession, with less power. *'Feint Attack:' Kecleon draws in its opponent, and strikes them while their guard is down, always hitting its target. *'Psybeam:' Kecleon fires a peculiar ray at its opponent, sometimes inflicting confusion on its opponent. *'Ancient Power:' Kecleon attacks with a prehistoric power, which may sometimes boost all of its stats after it's used. *'Slash:' Kecleon slashes at its opponent with its claws, sometimes dealing double damage to its opponent. *'Camouflage:' Depending on Kecleon's location, it can change its typing to match its environment (For instance, in the SBA location of Central Park, New York, Kecleon would become a Grass type). *'Shadow Claw:' Kecleon forms a sharp claw made from the shadows and strikes at its opponent. *'Screech:' Kecleon emits a horrid screech, lowering the opponent's Defense harshly. *'Substitute:' By using a portion of its health, Kecleon can create a clone of itself that can serve as a decoy to the opponent. However, certain status moves, as well as sound-based attacks, can bypass this. *'Sucker Punch:' As the opponent is readying an attack, Kecleon can rush up to it and land an attack on them first. This attack fails if they aren't attacking. *'Synchronoise:' By using an odd shock wave, Kecleon can deal damage to any Pokémon that's the same type as it in a very wide area. Egg Moves *'Disable:' This move allows Kecleon to disable the last move used by the opponent for a short amount of time. *'Dizzy Punch:' Kecleon attacks its opponents with rhythmically launched punches that can possibly leave the target confused. *'Fake Out:' Kecleon launches forward at the beginning of the battle and strikes the opponent, guaranteeing the opponent will flinch. *'Foul Play:' Kecleon launches an attack that gains more power the more attack power the opponent has. *'Power-Up Punch:' Kecleon gathers energy in its fist and hits the opponent, raising its Attack in the process. *'Magic Coat:' Kecleon surrounds its body with a special coating that reflects projectile attacks back with twice their original power. *'Nasty Plot:' Kecleon thinks evil thoughts, which raises its Special Attack. *'Recover:' Kecleon can regenerate the cells in its body and restore half of its health. *'Skill Swap:' Kecleon employs its psychic power to switch abilities with its target. *'Snatch:' If the opponent tries to use a stat-boosting move or heal themselves, Kecleon can steal the effect of the move for itself. *'Trick:' Kecleon catches its opponent off-guard, swapping their held items with each other. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Stealth Masters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7